


You Can Drag Me Through Hell (If It Meant I Could Hold Your Hand)

by TheGIrlAnachronism



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Missing Scene, RichieKate: Escape From Xibalba, s03e10: Dark Side of the Sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGIrlAnachronism/pseuds/TheGIrlAnachronism
Summary: His heart stopped when he saw her standing in the distance; the black leather covering her body looking the worse for wear, red hair wild and whipping around her face in the slight wind. She stood looking out over the vast landscape of empty desert as if trying to decide which direction to take. Looking completely lost.


  Lost.


  Just like she had been when they first met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kate and Richie deserved more than what they got in the finale.

His heart stopped when he saw her standing in the distance; the black leather covering her body looking the worse for wear, red hair wild and whipping around her face in the slight wind. She stood looking out over the sprawling wasteland as if trying to decide which direction to take. Looking completely lost.

 

_Lost_.

 

Just like she had been that first time they met.

 

Richie let out the air that had been trapped in his lungs, expelling it with the sound of her name.

 

“Kate.” It was barely loud enough for his own ears to hear, let alone hers. Pulling himself out of his shock, Richie forced his feet to move. “Kate!” This time the sound carried over the space between them, helping to guide Kate's eyes to where he was.

 

“Richie!” she cried out, rushing towards him.

 

They met somewhere in the middle, Richie skidding to a sudden stop about a foot away from her, boots spitting up a cloud of dust.

 

“Wait.” He put up a hand making her feet stutter as well. Wary eyes roamed the length of her body, head to toe, before settling on her face. He licked his dry lips. “I-is it really you?” He had to ask. He couldn't trust his sight alone, not in this place.

 

She nodded. “I-it's me. Richie, I'm  _me_.”

 

But he didn't need her words to convince him of the truth. He saw it for himself as he looked deep into her eyes, through the windows of the soul he had only glimpsed once before, but would know anywhere.

 

A surge of emotions flooded through him, pushing him forward. Without thinking, Richie wrapped his arms around Kate.

 

  
“I knew you weren't really gone,” he murmured, lips pressed against the top of her head. “I knew that you would come back.”

 

Kate's face was pressed against Richie's chest, muffling the sobs that escaped her lips. Richie felt her tears, warm and wet, seeping through his shirt, her fingers clutching desperately at the back of his suit jacket. He allowed himself to hold her for a moment, to enjoy the feeling of her in arms; warm and solid and _real_.

 

“Hold on.” He wrenched himself away, but not being able quite let go of her just yet, he placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked down at her. “How…how the hell did you end up _here_?”

 

Fresh tears welled up in Kate's eyes, causing the ones already there to brim over and slip down her cheeks. “I'm sorry,” she whispered through trembling lips. “There was no other way. I had to do it. I had to. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Hey, hey, take it easy,” Richie cajoled as Kate's words were taken over by sobs. He placed a hand gently on her cheek, swiped an errant tear away with his thumb. “Just breathe.”

 

Kate squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep gulp of air, letting it out slowly. When her eyes fluttered open again Richie could see they looked much calmer than before.

 

“Okay. Now, try again; tell me what happened?”

 

“The gate,” she began, voice low but strong. “It had to be closed. It was the only way to stop Amaru. I knew that getting her through the gate would seal it.”

 

“Okay," Richie drawled, confusion pulling his brows inward. "But...that still doesn't explain _you_ being here?”

 

Kate huffed, lips twisting in a grim, wry smile. “Well, Amaru may not be possessing my body anymore but she's still…a _part_ _of it_. A part of _me_.” She forced the last few words out through clenched teeth. She paused and sighed. "So since she wasn't willing to volunteer to go, I took her place. I walked through the portal and, if things went according to plan, it closed behind me. Which, for the sake of the world I hope it did. But for us..." She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, shaking her head, eyes full of sadness. "Unfortunately, for us that means we can't go back. We're trapped here.”

 

Richie was quiet for a moment, eyes drifting as he let all of what Kate told him settle in his mind.

 

Kate's throat cleared. “She told us that you were here," Kate went on, licking her lips. "I... I thought that maybe she could be lying, that you might have escaped her somehow." She glanced down at the ground, hair falling over part of her face. "But I knew there was a possibility that she was telling the truth. I knew I was taking a risk with your life along with my own when I went through the portal. I knew that, and I did it anyway. I did because I had to, and I don't regret it, but... But you're stuck here now too, and for that I am sorry. I'm so so sorry, Richie.”

 

“Fuck that.” Kate flinched making Richie realize how harsh his words must have sounded to her. He shook his head.“No, I mean, the part where this is your fault. That's bullshit, Kate. The only one to blame for all of this is Amaru. She's the one who opened the gate in the first place. She's the one who has caused so much destruction. The only thing you did was try to clean up the mess _she_ made. Because that's just who you are.”

 

“And who is that exactly?” Kate wondered. “Who am I, Richie?”

 

Richie's eyes locked with hers again. “You Kate, are the goodness that balances out the bad in the world.”

 

Kate snorted a laugh. “Yeah, right." Her eyes took in the desert surrounding them. "Well, if I'm the only one who is going to keep the balance of good in this place, I'm going to have to start bulking up," she joked. "This is Hell after all, or the next worst thing to it.”

 

“I wouldn't worry about it,” Richie remarked. “Because you aren't going to be here long enough for it to matter.”

 

Kate's eyes came back to him, a furrow etched between them. “What do you mean?”

 

Richie's lips curved up at one corner. “If there's one thing I know how to do it's open doors that others don't want me to open; crack locks, escape the seemingly inescapable. I busted my brother outta prison without ever stepping foot inside the place." He squinted, looking into the horizon. "How much harder can getting out this hellhole be?" He looked back to Kate. "Trust me, we are going to get out of here, Kate. And when we do you're gonna send that bitch back where she belongs.” He stepped back and extended his upraised palm to Kate, a smirk held on his face. “What d'ya say?”

 

Kate stared at his hand for a moment, before a smile slowly bloomed over her lips. Her eyes drifted up to Richie's. She placed her hand in his. “I say let's get the hell outta here.”

 

Richie's grin widened. He curled his long fingers around Kate's small hand and began to lead the way.

 

She had told him once that she felt lost. Despite how much he had wanted to, he hadn't been able to help her find the place where she belonged back then. But he wasn't going to let her down again. This time he was going to make sure she ended up where she was really supposed to be. And if her hand was still in his when she got there, well, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
